User talk:B.S.S.T.
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-day (Talk) 05:14, 22 April 2012 Your question Hey, I replied to your question on DA Answers. But next time you can just use my talk page over there, I'll get a notification about it. RShepard227 (talk) 23:37, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: A Query You'll have to be more specific. Anything I can think of what you mean (listing my actual name, a picture, the four tilde timestamp) you probably already know how to do. RShepard227 (talk) 07:01, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Right sorry about that. I meant it's a signature thing it's all huge and elongated and what not. Have you seen how some users use them in talk pages and what not. Like Victoria Landers, they're much bigger and differentiate in color. B.S.S.T. (talk) 07:08, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :Hi B.S.S.T., you might like to have a look at for some tips. 08:22, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Re:Very Odd Question Haha, yes, of course you can put it up! I'm not sure exactly how familiar you are with blogs so I hope you'll forgive me if this sounds patronising - to make a blog appear on the news section, you need to add the "News" category to the blog. If you want to add an image, you just need to format it as though you were linking something. So, you'd look at the file name (for the sake of convenience, let's say there's an image with the file nae, "Example.jpg") and put for the image itself. In order to select the size, just put a | after the file name - would thus become . Finally, select a position (either right, center, or left). So, the image should finally look like this: . I hope that was clear enough. Don't hesitate to contact me again if you have any further questions! 15:45, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Josephine Scribbles (or Josephine ;)) is up! Better be quick! 22:00, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Don't forget to mention that they confirmed during the raptr that she is a bisexual love interest (was before she was named). Someone posted all the questions and answers in a thread here. Supergodzilla118 (talk) Supergodzilla118 22:04, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Quick, before someone gets there first! Don't worry I don't know how to make articles! (talk) 23:10' July 08, 2014 (GMT) A Thousand Pardons Ser I forgot to invite you to check out my blog post. I'm sorry for not sending this sooner. Take a look if you have time. http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Believe_it!/What_Fate_May_Hold Thank you. Believe it! (talk) 05:08, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the Update thanks for the heads up on that page the other day sorry i didnt respond ive been busy lol thanks againStar Metal Knight (talk) 12:58, August 7, 2014 (UTC) No problem buddy! I'm just trying to help out. B.S.S.T. (talk) 14:28, August 7, 2014 (UTC) SPOILERS FROM THE ARTBOOK UNDER THE CUT (NO IMAGES) Corypheus is a Big Fucking Deal in this game; he’s in a ton of storyboards and has two full pages of concept art. He can turn into a dragon. There’s what looks like a few other darkspawn disciples, too. Corypheus is either our primary antagonist or working for them. There’s a lot of stuff showing the Black City in pretty close detail; I think we’ll be visiting it. Also a lot of new demons. There’s some elves (the guy with the glowy eyes and the hood from The Enemy of Thedas trailer is one of them) called ‘temple keepers.’ My pet theory is that they’re immortal, ancient elves. There’s a picture of the Inquisitor sitting on the throne with a disciple’s head impaled on a spear; Cass and Leliana are both there, crying (Cass is stoic, Leliana is full-on ugly face sobbing). Samson (the lyrium-addicted former Templar from DA2) is back and seems to be the leader of the Red Templars. Blackwall is described as “the ideal Warden,” but his concept art has him tearing off an amulet with the Grey Warden emblem and walking away from an Orlesian execution, having apparently beaten/killed the executioners. Iron Bull’s concepts have heavy samurai influence, an awesome cow skull helmet, and a fucking arm cannon that I hope is in the final game. There’s a giant Nug mount. It walks on its fists. (talk) 15:18, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Just Dropping By hey bro looking forward to hearing about your characters hope all is well!Star Metal Knight (talk) 17:47, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Oh of course your forum! I never really participate in those things, but I was skimming it just the other day. It's looks very interesting. I actually have 10 Inquisitors planned, but I haven't really thought out 7 of them. I have 3 different Cannons planned: a female, pseudo, and legitimate cannon. I was thinking of putting in seven of my planned Inquisitor's in, but I decided against it. I don't know I'm never really into the forums. I feel like my opinion is lesser than others. I could always give it a go though. What do you think? B.S.S.T. (talk) 17:52, August 9, 2014 (UTC) oh it wasnt just for Inquisitors it was more if you could make your own DA game what would your characters be as in all the different ones you can choose from im really glad alot of people are doing it kinda like what characters you wish they would put in like how they havent done a female qunari rogue o a lady dwarf rogue i know yours would be great hit me up on FB sometime so we dont just have to chat here or send me a txt Star Metal Knight (talk) 21:41, August 10, 2014 (UTC) I think I should stay away from that Forum. Knowing my brain I'd end up with another Dragon Age fan fic and I don't need more of those XD. Though being a storyteller I could make some really good characters, but again Brain would be all like, "LET'S MAKE DRAGON AGE FANFIC!!!!!11!!!!11" and I'd be all like "No!". Then we have an argument for 10 days on doing it. The whole time I'm making character details and plots. Damn this storytelling brain of mine! XD B.S.S.T. (talk) 21:45, August 10, 2014 (UTC) holy crap you did a great job why were you so worried those were great characters lol keep it up much love brother Star Metal Knight (talk) 23:35, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Because now I'm want to make a story about them. That takes planning, plotting out details characters, then you have the lore to work with. It's so much fun, but I already have three other lores I'm working with here. One lore has about 7 little stories and one Epic, the other has I think over 20 little 5 chapter stories. Then there's the other story I've been thinking about where a girl shrinks, but has no memory of her life before. I don't have time for another Dragon Age fan fic, as much as I'd love to do it. Ah, the life of a storyteller. You never have enough time to tell all the tales you want. B.S.S.T. (talk) 23:52, August 10, 2014 (UTC) youd love some of my ideas then i hope to get to pick your brain one dayStar Metal Knight (talk) 00:17, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Story Idea hey brother shoot me a txt I have a story idea i could use your help on when you get some timeStar Metal Knight (talk) 15:04, August 18, 2014 (UTC) What's crackalacking party master? OK, so I just got small rules about stories. See I like being in total control when I'm doing a story and I have enough stories to last me a while, so if it's an idea that involves me or is for me thank you very much, but no I will not participate. That said if it's a story for you, then I'd be glad to help you out. Give me any details you have and I'll give you pointers and critiques. Just keep in mind I'm in no way a law on this, nor am I superior to anyone in my storytelling expertise. I'm good, just not messianic good. So what do you have for me? B.S.S.T. (talk) 22:34, August 18, 2014 (UTC) How Do We Do This? so how do we forum chat togetherStar Metal Knight (talk) 21:02, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Forum chat? Fraid I know not what you mean, friend. B.S.S.T. (talk) 21:06, August 26, 2014 (UTC) go on the dragon age wiki talk forum and we can have our own private chat of noncenceStar Metal Knight (talk) 21:33, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Really now? That's awesome! How does it work? B.S.S.T. (talk) 21:38, August 26, 2014 (UTC) top of the page where it says join the chat click it and its a live chat for all those in there and u can talk to all or one on one to different peeps in theirStar Metal Knight (talk) 22:00, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Really? I'm a little busy right now, but if you want to some other time I'd totally be game. B.S.S.T. (talk) 22:10, August 26, 2014 (UTC) cool no prob u have my number if ud rather txtStar Metal Knight (talk) 22:53, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Okey dokey. B.S.S.T. (talk) 23:00, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Thank You thank you for the goodies Im putting them in the news page but they dont pop up like they should any tipsStar Metal Knight (talk) 19:37, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, I am not good with the blogs. It'd be best to ask Lazare or King Cousland about that. B.S.S.T. (talk) 22:15, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Awesome storyteller It has to be said, you're the Varric of the DA wiki. Much deserved. 09:51, September 7, 2014 (UTC) I agree, it was really good. Do you have matching chest hair? With Varric I mean not Lazare. Xsari (talk) 11:10, September 7, 2014 (GMT) I repaid the favour XD Go check it out BSST! 12:49, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Well Rshep did nickname me Varric on the Answers Wiki, but those were different stories. Sarcastic, harsh, and rude stories. Trolls gotta learn when they're not wanted, but that's another story altogether. I'm really glad you liked it. I was getting a little complacent at the end and wanted to wrap it up fast. Glad it came out nice! And no Xsari I don't have the Chest hair, but I make up for it with a magnificent beard. I do so love my beard. B.S.S.T. (talk) 13:19, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: A Slew of Questions Lol ok sounds fun, as long as you answer all the questions as well! I'm great thanks. My natural hair colour is blonde but it's purple at the moment and styled in a wavy bob. My eyes are blue. Preferred mount depends on which race I play, but I do like the idea of a Halla for an elf. Kind of story would definitely be mostly action with some romance. Favourite boys name Joshua, which I would name my future child if I had a boy. Favourite girls name Amelia, which I would name my future child if I had a girl. Already found my ideal mate, my boyfriend who I love very much. Well hopefully fiancé sometime soon, will have to wait and see! Xsari (talk) 18:55, September 7, 2014 (GMT) Hmmm personality, that's a bit tough. I'd like to think I'm quite sarcastic, funny and outgoing but also I know I can be quite hot headed and sensitive at times. Who I'd romance as a human female depends on which game. In DAO Alistair. In DA2 Merrill cos she's so cute (both Anders and Fenris annoyed me a bit). So far for DAI Cullen but might change my mind when the game comes out. Xsari (talk) 19:22, September 7, 2014 (GMT) No problem, makes me very curious about what you have planned but I'm sure I'll find out soon. Yes I'd like to hear your answers please. Xsari (talk) 20:20, September 7, 2014 (GMT) Thanks a lot! Interesting answers, I expected you to say your perfect mate would be a woman like Josephine but she sounds very different. Not at all in a bad way though. Again thanks for playing along as well, look forward to your future contributions :) Xsari (talk) 20:50, September 7, 2014 (GMT) Read your story about me and loved it, thanks so much! Was great how you made me a badass elf with a bow. I appreciate you including me in your stories. Looking forward to if you do more. Xsari (talk) 00:25, September 8, 2014 (GMT) KOTOR Saw you and Grey talking about KOTOR and how you never played it yet. You need to play it. Its one of the best games of all time and easily one of BioWare's best games. Its a personal favorite of mine. Its ten dollars on steam. Supergodzilla118 (talk) Supergodzilla118 04:56, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Sell me on your Josephine romance Go. Believe it! (talk) 23:08, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Alright let's chunk this so you don't have to read huge walls of text, because God knows I hate doing that. Comment: Well Josephine's an NPC romance and that therefore makes her obsolete compared to Cassandra, who is a companion and PC. *Now this one is a dosey because it has some merit. Josephine is an NPC and from what we've seen in Mass Effect NPC romances are very lack luster. However, what's interesting about Josephine is the way it can be spinned. Have you ever stopped and thought about the wife back home that the soldier has? The woman he's fighting for? Have you ever seen those stories where a soldier or a warrior looks at a locket and reminds himself why he's doing all this shit? That one woman who makes it all worth while? That could be Josephine. Think about it. Cassandra you have with you and she can pat you on the back, but she has to live with what you did too and she is as susceptible to PTSD and death as much as your Inquisitor is. Josephine is safe at home and if you're the Inquisitor shouldn't you want to keep it that way? Comment: Josephine is dark skinned, which makes her unattractive. *This is hard to disprove. If you find her unattractive because she's dark skinned then OK that's your way and I'll respect it. Now what I see when I look at Josephine isn't a supermodel, but a reasonably attractive woman. She has blemishes, which is a big discouragement from what we saw in the last romances. Though how many women do you see that look as gorgeous as Leliana or as voluptuous as Morrigan? I like the idea of having someone who looks different from the norm, because it's new and if new is done right it's usually better. Comment: Josephine is a brand new character and there's not enough known about her for me to really be interested. *Well that's true, but if you took time to look around and find things out about Josephine you'd find that Sylvia "unpronounceable last name" Feketekuty, her writer, and Allegra Clark, her voice actress, talk a lot about how adorable she is. From these two very viable resources I gather that Josephine will be an outspoken, curious, and kind woman one that will speak of Antiva very often and perhaps even relay her deepest desires to you. This is on top of the fact that she is a non combatant and could possibly give a civilians side to problems. Now of course this is speculation, but it's reasonable and proveable because of time spent studying things about the writer and voice actress. I'll be honest with you here though. Ever since I saw Josephine the first thing I thought of was | Samantha Traynor. She was the lesbian NPC romance in ME3 and all I ever wanted was to explore her romance as a guy. She was so interesting! There's always a part of me that will always be sad that I never got her. Yes I know it's selfish, but it's the one that got away for me, but then Josephine came along. She had the same air of Traynor to me and she perplexed me the most and after hearing of her from her writer's and voice actress' tweets I was enthralled. Josephine is the redeemer for the lost Lenore that is Traynor for me personally. With that in mind I don't think I could be disappointed with her, because I haven't built up any expectations for her. I take her as she is and enjoy her that way. She's perfect to me because she has the faith of Penelope from the Odyssey coupled with simple beauty and her adorable ways and I'm sold. My way isn't your way though, so perhaps you won't see what I see, but after Traynor I just want one girl who's smart, cute, and fun to be around that I can romance. Josephine seems to fit that bill quite nicely. B.S.S.T. (talk) 23:40, September 17, 2014 (UTC) I'm still reading this and will reply later, but first, I am in the Keep (one way or another), and I have five access keys. I can give you one if you want. Be warned though, just getting a key does not get you in. All it does is let you submit another application for access and you still have to sign the NDA. Let me know, and if you want it tell me how to give it to you privately. The chat perhaps? Believe it! (talk) 23:43, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Give it to Supes (http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User:Supergodzilla118). He cares more about this shit than I do. The Keep is like |Alison to me, work work work then you play and play and good Lord you PLAY! I'll wait for the Keep to go live in October. I'm not too into it right now. B.S.S.T. (talk) 23:50, September 17, 2014 (UTC) 1. I see the value in the NPC romance and your scenario, I'm just saying it might not measure up to one in which the romancible character is directly controllable by the player. Cassandra could be right there on the front lines with the Inquisitor, OR she could be left at the base through player choice. ;) See what I'm sayin'? So not only could I match your scenario, I could do better by controlling the situations of my Inquisitor and Cass. I could play it to where the Inquiz saves Cass' life time and again. I can even do that creepy "playing with dolls" thing where I have Cass saunter up to the Inquiz and get intimately close with him. 2. Looks. Weeeeell I can't talk since Cass is just... fugly. BUT, as a PC, I may be able to put Cass in a mask. :D Can I do the same with the NPC? Inquisitive minds want to know. 3. Familiarity. I'm fine with a new character that can be explored. I didn't know anything about Anora (or any character for that matter) going into Origins, but learning about her through other characters, in-game notes, and her directly was enjoyable and she is who my main custom character ended up with. Whether this is good or bad however doesn't really apply to the question of PC vs. NPC. Cass may be known to us, and again, good or bad, it makes no difference to her being a PC or not. I understand your stance, and I think it's good. One question though. You say you haven't built up expectations for her, but isn't the scenario of her being Penelope from the Odyssey an expectation? It just seems you're ready to jump into that romance with that scenario in mind. Believe it! (talk) 15:22, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Well the thing is when it comes to expectations for Josephine I really try not to make them and take her as she is, but I try thinking in the mind set of Odysseus and Penelope for that romance because it's the one that I try the most connections to. I want to see how it plays out and do a little compare and contrast with Penelope and Josephine. Therefore, it's not really an expectation as much as it is a hope and a curiosity. I see your points and I think they've a lot of merit to them and I agree with you on a lot of your points. Thing is I'm not playing one playthrough. I'm doing 10. In fact I'm going to explore Cassandra's romance three times and Josephine's twice. This is mostly because I want to savor every moment with Josie and do the romance justice where as with Cass I just want to play devil's advocate more. I think we have too diverse of opinions on this matter to really agree who's better, so perhaps we should agree to disagree. Your thoughts? B.S.S.T. (talk) 22:18, September 18, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, I understand that. I will probably have my Inquiz get a sense of Josephine's personality first before developing anything with Cass. My mage might see Josephine as a less conflicting person than Cass, or someone who is more reasonable. It will depend on personality mostly. But I still see him gravitating more toward Cassandra. Though I guess it really comes down to how the romance system works. Anyway, I came here mostly to read your thoughts on the Josephine romance, and like I said, it's good. So, nothing to agree or disagree on really. :One more question though. Why 10 playthroughs? Aren't there 11 origins? Maybe 22 if you break it up by gender. Or were you just estimating a high number? Believe it! (talk) 23:35, September 18, 2014 (UTC) ::I believe there's only 4 origins, one per race. I'm going to be playing as each race and gender once. Two Dwarves, Two Qunari, Two Elves, and Four Humans all one male and one female, except the humans two males and two females each for them. I don't really know why I chose to play as four humans it just kind of came out that way. I can give you the details on what my playthroughs will be (who I'm romancing, who my parties composed of things like that), I have it all on a word file. B.S.S.T. (talk) 23:53, September 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Hold on, the human warrior and rogue... I could see counting that as the same origin. But, the human mage? That's definitely a different origin. The mage was in the Ostwick Circle, not the family estate, and he or she was roped into the Mage/Templar War. So you've got two right there. Same with elves. Warrior and rogue are basically the same, the mage is higher up within the clan. Two origins there. The kossith warrior, mage, and rogue I guess are about the same. The dwarven warrior and rogue are the same. So that's 6 origins, 12 if you split them by gender. Believe it! (talk) 00:37, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yes you're right. I wasn't thinking about the Elven mages and Human mages, but they do have separate origins. I can see how someone would say the Elves don't, but the humans definitely do. So it's 6 origins not 4. I'm still playing through all of them though. Are you interested in hearing about the playthroughs? B.S.S.T. (talk) 01:00, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::Um... it isn't that I'm not interested... it's just that... I'm lazy. If it's short, then go ahead and post it. Believe it! (talk) 02:02, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Oh that I understand well. I too am a very lazy man. It's here if you want it. Read it or don't it's up to you. * First Playthrough Gender: Female Name: Amara Lavellan Race: Elf Class: Archer Rogue (Specialization: Tempest) Preceded by Bernadette Hawke (Warrior) and Neria Surana (Mage) Companions: Cassandra, Blackwall, and Solas Romance Option: Solas (affectionate romance) * 2nd Playthrough Gender: Female Name: Kost Adaar Race: Qunari Class: Fire Mage (Specialization: Knight Enchanter) Preceded by Elissa Cousland and Sydney Hawke Companions: Iron Bull, Varric, and Sera Romance Option: Iron Bull (affectionate romance) * 3rd Playthrough Gender: Male Name: Lothar Cadash Race: Dwarf Class: Axe and Shield Warrior (Specialization: Reaver) Preceded by Faren Aeducan (Rogue) Alden Hawke (Warrior) Companions: Cassandra, Varric, and Dorian Romance Option: Cassandra (humorous romance) * 4th Playthrough Gender: Male Name: Shok Adaar Race: Qunari Class: Battleaxe wielding Warrior (Specialization: Champion) Preceded by Garrick Hawke and Duran Aeducan Companions: Cassandra, Varric, and Vivienne Romance Option: Cassandra (Forbidden Relationship) * 5th Playthrough Gender: Female Name: Elma Cadash Race: Dwarf Class: Mace and Shield Warrior (Specialization: Templar) Preceded by Natia Brosca (Rogue) and Tyra Hawke (Mage) Companions: Cole, Iron Bull, and Solas Romance Option: Sera (forbidden relationship) * 6th Playthrough Gender: Male Name: Calum Lavellan Race: Elf Class: Entropy Mage (Specialization: Necromancer) Preceded by Theron Mahariel and Covell Hawke Companions: Cassandra, Iron Bull, and Varric Romance Option: Josephine (Humorous Romance) * 7th Playthrough Gender: Female Name: Solana Trevelyan Race: Human Class: Ice Mage (Specialization: Rift Mage) Preceded by Kallian Tabris (Rogue) and Margaret Hawke (Mage) Companions: Blackwall, Iron Bull, and Sera Romance Option: Cullen (affectionate relationship) * Pseudo-Cannon 8th Playthrough Gender: Male Name: Trevelyan Race: Human Personality: Noble Class: Duel Wielding Rogue (Specialization: Assassin) Preceded by Connor Cousland (kind and noble personality) and Garret Hawke (aggressive personality) Companions: Iron Bull, Dorian, and Varric Romance Option: Cassandra (affectionate relationship) *Female Cannon: 9th Playthrough Gender: Female Name: Servana Trevelyan Race: Human Class: Archery Rogue (Specialization: Artificer) Preceded by Clytie Amell (Mage) and Kendra Hawke (Warrior) Companions: Cassandra, Sera, and Vivienne Romance Option: Blackwall (affectionate romance) *And then there's Remi, who I have very big plans for... Remi Vascal Trevelyan Class: Dual Wielding Tempest Rogue Personality: Charismatic, cleaver, cunning, prone to anger, easily frustrated, but incredibly kind. He loves his friends like family, but has a little animosity towards his own family. Companions: Varric Tethras, Solas, and Blackwall. Romance Option: Josephine (affectionate) B.S.S.T. (talk) 02:38, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :Finally got around to reading this. So is Remi the first playthrough? According to your list, you won't romance Josephine until the 6th time playing. I thought that was going to be the first character you romanced. Believe it! (talk) 19:05, September 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Nah, I'm of the mind you should save the best for last. Remi is my 10th playthrough and the product of my cummlative knowledge of the game. I have 9 playthroughs to understand DA:I expertly, so Remi can be the best playthrough. Looking at the numbers I didn't realize some things. Like I won't actually be romancing a woman till my 3rd playthrough and, like you said, I'll be romancing Josephine first in my 6th playthrough and then again in my last one. It's all trial and error, but I set it up in a way that would be more difficult for me to romance Josephine with other characters. That's the weird thing about characters, you start taking them seriously and they start talking to you. All these guys have personalities now, so it'd be weird to change certain things. B.S.S.T. (talk) 19:14, September 27, 2014 (UTC) your welcome https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IgGX64xQpWg Star Metal Knight (talk) 00:23, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for the support BSST It very appreciated, rest assure I will return to this wiki at later date perhaps after the game has been released and all the idiots have gone back into the woodwork! Keep on trucking!--Archangel Mike (talk) 04:56, October 20, 2014 (UTC) RE:About that Picture of Josephine You Uploaded Thanks! Glad you like it... had no idea it would be so much haha! Alexsau1991 (talk page) 19:42, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Sorry! Didn't mean to undo your edits on Cailan's article! Looks like we just crossed lines :D -- 23:49, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Oh I know. So sorry. It looked like a simple fix, so I thought, "Well after three years of lurking I finally figured out the undo button! Let's put it to use." Of course I bunked it up XD. I'll just let you Admins and Veterans handle things. Don't mind me. B.S.S.T. (talk) 23:50, October 25, 2014 (UTC) No, no, it was my fault! I just wasn't paying attention. You did a good thing, and I definitely appreciate help with undoing vandalism, especially because admins aren't always on. -- 00:07, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for the vote of confidence! I am not an avid technical savvy man, nay, so you should not hold hope that I would contribute as some others would. However, vandalism is easy to fix and I see no reason why I shouldn't fix it. I think that's all I could, and will, do though. B.S.S.T. (talk) 00:13, October 26, 2014 (UTC) That is more than enough. You can be (and are) an asset to the wiki even without doing the "technical" stuff. -- 00:32, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Aww thanks. You're not so bad yourself, Cat. B.S.S.T. (talk) 00:41, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Tell me something I've gotta know this simply because I have touched any of the stuff and it seems to be building up to stupidness now, but are valuables useful for anything other than selling? Or is it just junk? Oh and you can reply to me on here, I'll see the wiki activity. 10:17, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Remember those cracked diamonds you would find in DA2? They were worth like 75 silvers and completely useless otherwise. Amp that up to eleven and you get the valuables in Inquisition. Completely useless unless sold. Then they give you BIG Bucks. Just don't sell research stuff. You can give those to Minave in Haven (door to the left of War Table) or in Skyhold (door next to Varric, past the flight of stairs near Solas and all the way up to Dorian; If you go up to Leliana you've gone too far) in both places it's on a table. The research stuff gives you bonus damage against the enemies you're researching. B.S.S.T. (talk) Cheers, emptied my inventory and freed up lotsa room now. Why do Bioware insist on filling our inventory's with useless junk? 10:14, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Useless!? Those valuables are the single most important thing in getting the Prowler, Battle master and Battle Mage armor from hissing wastes. They're the most useful things in the game next to power and influence. B.S.S.T. (talk) Hello! Hi B.S.S.T.! It's Scout from the answers wiki. How's it going? It's been awfully slow on the other wiki. I just wanted to swing by and say hello like how I did for RShep. If you want to reply you can use my wall here or on the answers wiki. See ya! - Shepard "Scout" Cousland